Rhonda paga su deuda
by Lord Frank de la Casa Castle
Summary: Primero que nada es una TRADUCCIÓN , EL LINK AQUÍ DENTRO Es una historia dentro del capítulo "Rhonda se va a la quiebra". Ella pasa por un momento duro y Arnold esta allí para ella. Rhonda expresa su gratitud en una forma muy íntima. Historia M. One-Shot


Hola, antes que nada esto es una TRADUCCIÓN DE Solomon-Grundy,

el link original en inglés es (ponganlo adelante del punto net): s/6685585/1/Rhonda- Repays-a-Debt

Antes q nada es una historia bastante interesante que se ubica en el episodio "Rhonda se va a la quiebra". Es uno de los pocos Arnold/Rhonda así q hay les va. Es M, así q ya están advertidos.

PD: Dejen reviews

* * *

Arnold encendió la luz de la habitación, y luego se levantó su suéter por la cabeza. Había sido un largo día en la escuela, seguido por la locura habitual en casa, y estaba feliz de finalmente poder descansar, solo en su habitación. Ayudar a los demás no era nada nuevo para Arnold, pero ayudar a Rhonda a través de su última crisis había golpeado un poco cerca de casa. Literalmente. Con su familia en bancarrota, Rhonda se había mudado a la habitación vacía de un piso por debajo de la pensión de Arnold. Estaba feliz de que fue capaz de ayudar a su compañera de clase, pero esta era la primera vez que Arnold había tenido que lidiar con el mismo problema en la escuela y en casa.

"Apaga la luz, Arnold." llegó la voz de Rhonda detrás de él. Arnold giró, viendo su nuevo compañera de casa en su habitación, de pie con la espalda contra la puerta cerrada del dormitorio.

"Rhonda!" Arnold se quedó sin aliento, "No debe sorprenderme de esa manera. Estaba a punto de quitarme la ropa."

"Lo sé." Rhonda dijo con una voz inusualmente ronca. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta lo que Rhonda llevaba, que no era mucho. Una pantaleta púrpura de seda, un camisón con los hombros desnudos, manteniendo la ropa ceñida en su cuerpo púbico. Mientras observaba, Rhonda fue y cerró la puerta con un chasquido audible. "Sigue." animó.

"Rhonda... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es tarde, y tu obviamente estas lista para ir a tu cama."

"Estoy lista para tu cama, Arnold." Rhonda insistió, dando un paso hacia él con una influencia exagerada en sus caderas. Ella agarró el cuello de la camisa con botones de Arnold, lo acercó y tiró con fuerza, y envío unos pocos botones a volar. Arnold estaba a punto de gritar de sorpresa cuando Rhonda forzó su boca contra la suya, silenciándolo con un caliente y desesperado beso. Arnold luchó contra las feroces garras de la chica alta, sólo se soltó arrojándose al suelo. Él farfulló, incapaz de hablar.

"Te estarás preguntado por qué estoy aquí. Es para pagar toda tu ayuda durante mi ... ajuste a mi nuevo estilo de vida." Rhonda explicó, levantando a Arnold del suelo y ayudándolo a llegar a su cama. Ella todavía no se atrevía a decir la palabra "pobre". "Tú me ayudaste a mantener mi secreto de los otros niños en la escuela, y tú fuiste el que me ayudó a ver que todavía podía ser quien soy, a pesar de mi….. actual situación".

Rhonda empujó a Arnold hacia en el colchón, y él todavía estaba demasiado choqueado para dar la batalla. Él sólo miraba y escuchaba.

"Así que he decidido que te debo algo a cambio. Y sé lo suficiente sobre el mundo para saber que sólo hay una cosa que una chica en mi situación financiera puede dar a un chico." Rhonda explicó, metiéndose en la cama con Arnold y serpenteando su mano sobre el pecho descubierto. Se detuvo unos segundos para mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja de Arnold, imitando algo que probablemente había leído en una novela romántica. Luego pasó la pierna por la cadera de Arnold y se alzó frente a él, lo que le obligó a observar su delgada belleza. Se pasó las manos por su pantaletas, luego pasó sobre el vientre y luego sobre los pechos subdesarrollados sobre el sexi camisón. "Esto era de mi madre. Lo robé de la camioneta de embargues cuando nos embargaron la casa y todo lo que había allí. Es la única cosa de riqueza que todavía tengo a la que aferrarme, y eso lo hace mi posesión más valiosa. Quería compartirla contigo."

"Rhonda, no tiene que hacer esto" Arnold dijo, comenzando a recuperarse y darse cuenta de lo que tenía intención Rhonda. No era que no creía que ella era atractiva, y que no quería tener relaciones con una chica, sino que era sólo que él tenía su mirada en ciertas chicas ya, y había comenzado la construcción de vínculos emocionales complejos. Él no era el tipo de persona que sólo podía saltar a la cama con una chica bonita que le mostró su ropa interior. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir protestando, Rhonda ya había puesto un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciarlo.

"Shhhh. Sólo escucha." Rhonda respiraba, con los ojos entrecerrados y su voz pesada con lujuria. Tomó las manos de Arnold con las suyas, y las forzó contra su pecho vestido de seda. "¿No se siente bien, Arnold? Se siente como toda una vida mejor, que la gente como tú y yo normalmente no llegan a tener. Tócalo ... ¿sientes lo bueno que es?" Rhonda movió sus manos a través de su torso, y mientras su prenda era ciertamente suave, era el tierno pecho femenino debajo de ella lo que realmente tenía la atención de Arnold. Por unos largos minutos, Arnold permaneció en silencio, con las manos tocando los senos preadolescentes delicados a través de la fina capa de tejido, escuchando los suspiros suaves de Rhonda.

"Rhonda". Arnold dijo, de nuevo con más fuerza. "Rhonda. Estoy feliz de poder ayudarte a recuperar tu autoestima. Pero yo no necesito que hagas esto."

La muchacha montada sobre él se tensó y frunció el ceño. Sus manos se apartaron de Arnold, y cambió su actitud en un instante. "Qué, ¿no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti? ¿No soy yo lo suficientemente buena para ti, ahora que soy p-p-p ... p- pobre?"

"No, Rhonda, no es eso, es ..." Arnold dijo, pero no tenía una buena razón por la que quería rechazar sus insinuaciones. ¿Por qué entonces? Rhonda era preciosa, y estaba vistiendo la cosa más sexy que Arnold había visto en su muy limitada experiencia con la pornografía. Sin embargo, aunque no sabía cómo hacer para rechazarla delicadamente, su empatía innata le dijo exactamente por qué estaba actuando de esta manera. Rhonda le atribuía toda su recuperada autoestima a él, su consejero. Ahora ella estaba buscando la justificación permanente en él. La aceptación del ofrecimiento, significaba que Rhonda podría vivir con ella misma de nuevo, incluso si el resto de su vida era monótona, ella sabía que su ser más profundo aún era valioso y caro. Si él la rechazaba, ella volvería a estar abatida, y que confirmaría su temor de que sin su riqueza, Rhonda no valía nada. Ella todavía estaba esperando su respuesta, mirándolo con sus ojos grandes y húmedos.

"Es ..." Arnold hablo, buscando por obtener alguna excusa razonable que rechazarla cuidadosamente. Era muy difícil pensar con claridad con los muslos flexibles y los glúteos de Rhonda posados suavemente sobre la hinchazón en la ingle de Arnold. "Es sólo que ..." ella probablemente ya sentía el bulto en sus pantalones palpitando debajo de ella, probablemente ya sabía que el tipo de reacción que estaba provocando en él. Arnold sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían de vergüenza, pero encontró una excusa adecuada. "Es sólo que nunca he hecho este tipo de cosas. Con una chica. Antes".

Era verdad, también. Nunca había llegado muy lejos con las citas, apenas había arañado la superficie de sexo realmente. Ruth y Miss Felter nunca habían sido más que sueños húmedos y Lila no había dejado que las cosas vayan mucho más allá de la mano antes de decidir que deben ser sólo amigos. Y Helga ... Arnold no estaba muy seguro de lo que contar en lo que se refiere a Helga. No era tan simple como su abuelo le había dicho que iba a ser. Las burlas eventualmente podrían florecer en atracción con otras chicas, pero Helga no era como las otras chicas.

Rhonda se había relajado, su confianza ganaba terreno. Ella le sonrió, sus perfectos dientes como perlas hacían alusión a la riqueza que alguna vez había tenido. Su sonrisa era un ser condescendiente, pero no cruel. Más como una sonrisa reservada para un cachorrito o un pájaro herido.

"Oh Arnold, ¿que nunca has hecho nada como esto con una chica antes? Las otras chicas y yo, todas habíamos asumido que tú y Helga tenían ... ¿no? ¿Nunca?"

"En realidad no." Arnold murmuró, sin querer ahondar en detalles. La situación se complicó. Técnicamente hablando ... sí. Helga le había deslizado la lengua durante un minuto durante la escena final de la producción de "Romeo y Julieta" de la escuela, la primera y única mujer que Arnold había compartido esa experiencia. Con excelentes críticas de la prensa, nada menos. Y, por supuesto, Helga lo había sin aliento en el set de "Babewatch", dejando a Arnold con una carpa dolorosa en su traje de baño en frente a todo el equipo de cámaras, que estaban riéndose. Y la lista seguía... ¿Pero era realmente romance, o formas poco más torpes y muy públicas de Helga para tomarle el pelo?

"Oh. Bueno, entonces." Rhonda suspiró, bajando los párpados seductoramente hacia esa dirección. "Supongo que esto será educativo para los dos."

"Pero-"

Antes de que Arnold pudiera protestar más, Rhonda le había hecho callar con un beso. Y no un beso casto fruncido de los labios como Lila le había dado en el túnel del amor de la feria, sino una feroz unión de su boca contra la suya, abriendo su camino a través de los labios sellados para alcanzar su boca. Arnold luchó para mantenerla alejada ... muy brevemente. Pero cuando su lengua tocó la su boca, fue como una descarga eléctrica que lo golpeó directamente en el cerebro y mató a cualquier otra idea de la resistencia. La novedad del contacto íntimo le hizo sentir de la forma en que lo hacía Helga, y mucho más. Este no fue un choque inesperado, este beso se prolongó, este beso fue intencional, y este beso pidió que respondiera a su vez. Con sólo una pequeña duda aferrándose a su mente, Arnold levantó los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Rhonda y la atrajo hacia sí.

"Así, eso está mucho mejor." Rhonda se quedó sin aliento cuando al fin el beso terminó. Ella se rió un poco, tocando el pecho de Arnold y el cabello rubio. La alegría no duró mucho, pronto ella rápidamente siguió quitándole la ropa a Arnold, y sólo se detuvo cuando estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Siguieron con besos más frenéticos, sus labios nunca separaban por más de unas cuantas respiraciones antes de juntarse otra vez. Cuando ya no quedaba nada de ropa para quitar a Arnold, Rhonda aire paró y se levantó.

Rhonda miró al muchacho en la cama por debajo, con su mirada de superioridad que Arnold había visto en ella muchas veces en el pasado. Antes, cuando era rica, era un porte que había practicado a la perfección, una forma de lenguaje corporal sin palabras que decía que él debía de considerarse afortunado sólo por estar en la misma habitación con alguien como Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd.

"Prepárate Arnold. Estás a punto de ver lo que ningún otro niño verá hasta dentro de cuatro o cinco años por lo menos." Rhonda declaró, deslizando sus pulgares bajo los tirantes de su lencería. En un movimiento deslizó el vestido por la cabeza, echándolo a un lado y dejándola completamente desnuda en el regazo del muchacho. Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, apartándose el pelo de la cara y fingiendo timidez. ¿O tal vez no fingir en absoluto? Los brazos de Rhonda bajaron lentamente, agarrándose contra su torso hasta que les obligó a abandonar a sus costados. Por el rabillo del ojo vio la reacción de Arnold, estudiándolo para cualquier señal de aprobación.

"¿Y bien?"

Decir que Rhonda era la belleza personificada hubiera sido conveniente, pero difícilmente hace justicia al cuerpo perfectamente esculpido de este joven ninfa. Rhonda estaba bien establecida como la más hermosa chica (clásicamente) en la escuela pública 118. Oh, por supuesto, había un montón de otras personas que tenían sus propios encantos. Lila tenía ese dulce encanto de la "hija del granjero", Nadine tenía un aire surfista, y a un montón de chicos le atraían Phoebe sólo por ser asiática y pequeña. Y una vez más, Helga Pataki era atractiva, pero era casi imposible de definir en términos convencionales, tanto es así que incluso se había desatado una breve locura de la moda en su imagen. Pero Rhonda era a primera hora la más bella tradicionalmente, complexión delgada con extremidades largas, el pelo negro y lacio enmarcando una cara bonita y ojos color avellana perfectos. Y ahora que Arnold podía ver la parte de ella que normalmente se oculta, ella se parecía cada vez más al ideal femenino de un artista griego (al menos en una joven edad). El cuerpo desnudo de Rhonda fue esculpido a partir de músculo tonificado que define la forma de la espalda y los hombros sin derramamiento de la fina capa de grasa corporal que era apropiado para una niña de su edad. Su piel era impecable, ligeramente bronceada, pero sin rastro de una línea de bronceado. Arnold se preguntó brevemente qué tipo de playas había ido. Rhonda era tan dolorosamente femenina, sus pechos eran pequeños pero bien completos, a pesar de ser muy joven para todo menos para el primer indicio de la pubertad. Ciertamente, no había rastro de vello púbico entre sus piernas, ni el oscurecimiento o el crecimiento que viene con la madurez. La infancia de Rhonda era todavía una pequeña abertura enmarcada entre dos labios regordete lisos y suaves que eran exactamente como la piel de sus mejillas.

"Rhonda ... Dios mío ..." Arnold exhaló, de ninguna manera exageraba su reacción por el bien del ego de la chica. Por primera vez, él se acercó a ella sin preguntar nada, tocó con sus manos los pechos y pasaba los dedos sobre ellos. Una y otra vez acariciaba suavemente la superficie de las curvas de niña, haciendo que los puntos individuales de sus pezones se endurezcan y se hinchen. Pronto en cada seno había crecido un pequeño cono de carne rosada hinchada, toda la aureola se rindió bajo sus caricias y causó que Rhonda se estremeciera. Arnold quería más y él levantó hacia ella, pero se detuvo justo antes.

"Rhonda. ¿No te molesta si ... Puedo besarlas?"

Al preguntar por su permiso ella parecía deleitarse y Arnold podía ver a su antigua auto-confianza seguir regresando.

"Usted puede." Rhonda dijo formalmente, arqueando la espalda para empujar sus diminutos pechos jóvenes más cerca de su cara. Su risita complacida se detuvo tan pronto como Arnold le provocó un pico de excitación con los labios, se convirtió en un silbido agudo hacia adentro cuando chupaba el pezón con la boca y pasó la lengua por toda su superficie. Este acto fue claramente tan nuevo para ella, como para Arnold, y ella hacía un estricto control de su cuerpo para evitar que la sensación la sobreabrumara. A Arnold no le importaba, chupaba y mordisqueando la carne tierna en su boca sin dejar de acariciar el resto del pecho de Rhonda. Estaba tan absorto en su trabajo que casi no se dio cuenta cómo Rhonda había comenzado a deslizar sus caderas sobre la suya, apoyándose en su ingle aún vestido. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta también notó los pequeños y pintorescos gruñidos que Rhonda estaba haciendo en la parte posterior de la garganta, cuando movía sus caderas. Arnold dejó su boca libre y estaba a punto de preguntar cuando Rhonda, una vez más se hizo cargo.

"Muy bien, tiempo para el evento principal." dijo, y echó mano al cinturón de él. Arnold no luchó para nada, dejando el camino libre para Rhonda. En un instante ella le desabrochó el cinturón y los pantalones y se los quitó. Impaciente, tiró abajo calzoncillos blancos de Arnold, dejándolos en torno a sus rodillas, mientras algo mucho más interesante se posó ante sus ojos.

"Así que... circuncidados. Lo sabía." Rhonda dijo con una sonrisa, la mirada fija en el órgano dolorosamente erecto de Arnold.

"¿Lo sabías? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Oh, sólo que algunas de las chicas tenían una apuesta de que si fuiste cortado o no." Rhonda explicó con desdén. Ella tímidamente se acercó a su erección, tocándolo ligeramente con sus dedos y empujándolo hacia la izquierda y la derecha en el regazo, observando la forma en que se movía.

"¿Las chicas de la escuela tienen discusiones acerca de mi pene?" Arnold preguntó, incrédulo.

"Bueno, no creo que todo sea de ti, Arnold. Las chicas hablan de todo, hay un gran debate sobre quién en nuestra clase la tiene más grande: Sheena piensa que debe ser Harold debido a su gran tamaño, pero Phoebe dice que estadísticamente debería ser Gerald porque-"

"Okay! Demasiada información!" Arnold interrumpió, no les gustaba hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.

"Ohhh ahora no se preocupe querido Arnold. Creo que el paquete es perfecto." Rhonda le aseguró, apoyándolo en el pecho y mirando hacia abajo para una vista más cercana. Con su toque ligero lo envolvió y lentamente acariciándolo de nuevo lo llevó a su máxima dureza. Observó el órgano masculino desconocido, estudiándolo, y finalmente bajando la cabeza para lamer la punta humedecida. Rhonda lamió dos veces más, extendiendo su lengua completa y recogiendo la gota de un líquido claro que había surgido desde el extremo del pene de Arnold. "¿Lo ves? Yo no lo habría hecho algo así por Gerald. Ahora Arnold..."

Rhonda se enderezó de nuevo, y empujó de nuevo a Arnold en decúbito sobre la cama. Todo este jugueteo había sido fantástico, pero Arnold sabía que lo que iba a venir a continuación había hecho regresar lo que pensaba antes. ¿Estaba bien dejar a Rhonda hacer esto, en su estado emocional totalmente vulnerable? Más tarde se odiaría a sí mismo por tomar ventaja de su situación, incluso si ella fue la que originalmente hizo la oferta. De verdad quiería esto, o era mejor esperar a que ... Helga, supuso, carente de cualquier objetivo más claro de sus afectos.

"Rhonda, tal vez no deberíamos…"  
"Sí, lo haremos Arnold." Rhonda declaró con firmeza. Con un poco de fuerza extra le obligó a seguir acostado, y subió a sus caderas. El pene erecto de Arnold estaba atrapado entre su cuerpo y el calor íntimo de ella. Ella agitó sus caderas y Arnold sintió que la humedad de su sexo extendiendo a cada lado, balanceándose arriba y abajo. Rhonda estaba apoyando la mayor parte de su peso sobre los hombros de Arnold, lo mantenía clavado en la cama y bastante incapaz de detener lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Fue violación, entonces? ¿Era posible que una joven pueda hacerle esto? Los ojos de Rhonda fueron fuertemente cerrados y ella estaba haciendo pequeños gruñidos con cada movimiento de sus caderas, cada trazo de su clítoris deslizándose por la superficie resbaladiza de su eje preadolescente.

"Rhonda para, tú no quieres…"

"Cállate, Arnold!" Rhonda gritó: "¡No intentes decirme lo que quiero! Soy Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd, sé lo que quiero y tengo lo que quiero! ¿Me escuchas?" su voz no sonaba enojada, sino que rogaba, estaba suplicando. Rhonda agachó su mirada, observándolo directamente a los ojos. "Te conozco, usted está pensando en esas otras chicas que coqueteas, como Helga y Lila y Cecile... bueno ¡basta! ¡Yo soy la que está contigo ahora, no ellas! Yo soy la que te llevó a la cama, la que permitió que le tocaras las tetas y te lamió la polla, porque soy mejor que ellas. Tengo lo que ellas no tienen. Incluso cuando he perdido todo, yo siempre tendré esto, algo que nunca me sacarán. Así que cállate y dame tu virginidad"

Y con eso, Rhonda tomó la polla de Arnold en la mano y la llevó a su túnel virgen. Con un grito ahogado, con los dientes apretados Rhonda fue hacia abajo sobre Arnold, empalándose a sí misma, a través de su virginidad. El dolor la golpeó en su conjunto, y Rhonda se puso pálida.

"Oh, oh Arnold... Lo siento mucho."

Ella bajó la mirada hacia el débil goteo de sangre que goteaba alrededor de su apretada vulva rosa, pero no fue la causa de su preocupación. El impacto de su primera penetración había sido como una bofetada en la cara para la ex niña rica. Había servido para obligarla a ver sus acciones con un poco de objetividad, por primera vez. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué había hecho? Después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella, incluso después de la horrible persona que a veces había sido, ¿cómo podía hacerle esto? Rhonda comenzó a temblar, y se tiró a los brazos de Arnold.

"P-P-Pe-P" Rhonda tartamudeó, justo antes de que Arnold sellara sus labios con un beso. Ella no entendía. ¿No debería odiarla por lo que había hecho? La lengua de Arnold entró en su boca, y ella dejó buscar una respuesta. Confiaba en Arnold, y eso era suficiente por ahora.

Los dos nuevos amantes se besaron y Arnold acarició el pelo de Rhonda hacia abajo hasta que por fin dejó de temblar. Rhonda se relajó poco a poco en los brazos de Arnold, su tacto y el calor de su cuerpo la consolaba. Entonces, Rhonda se sorprendió cuando su toque se desvió hacia sus jóvenes nalgas atrevidas y dentro de ella Arnold lo movió.

"¿Arnold?"

"Vamos, no puede esperar que un chico sólo se acueste y no haga nada, ¿verdad?" Arnold respondió con una sonrisa suave. Rhonda sabía que de alguna manera había sido perdonada. Un peso salió del espíritu de Rhonda, y con él la tímida sensación de Arnold de desflorarla para hacerle sentir un rico placer que ella no sentiría ni en una jacuzzi vibrante ni en una vigorosa lección de equitación. Rhonda lo miró largamente, y profundamente empezó a gemir. El empuje de Arnold se hizo más fuerte, más fuerte, la penetraba más profundamente y extraía ríos de excitación de su sexo para lavar la mancha de color rosa de su sangre virginal. El ritmo de su sexo hacía agitar el culo de Rhonda con cada golpe, y el sonido de la bofetada húmeda de carne contra carne llenó la habitación del ático. Rhonda hundió el rostro en el cabello de Arnold y sofocó sus largos gemidos de placer en el pelo de oro del muchacho.

Arnold gimió en la habitación, su primera vez lo abrumó bastante con esa sensación orgásmica. Ningún sueño húmedo había sido tan intenso, ninguna paja jamás se había sentido tan dulce. Las profundidades internas de la vagina de Rhonda eran de primera clase como el resto de ella, suave como la seda y ondulante con las contracciones musculares que ordeñada y chupaba su polla. Todo su regazo se sentía caliente y húmedo y tuvo que contener las caderas de Rhonda con firmeza para evitar que se desunieran. Sus uñas cuidadas por expertos excavaron pequeñas heridas en el cuello. Arnold mordió en el cuello expuesto de Rhonda, gruñó, y envió el primer golpe de su orgasmo en su vagina ansiosa.

Una y otra vez sus caderas se resistieron contra la otra, hasta que las sensaciones se desvanecieron y el empuje de Arnold disminuyó gradualmente hacia la quietud. Él no tenía suficiente experiencia para saber cuándo, o si, Rhonda había llegado al clímax también. Pero mientras yacían sus jadeos ella continuaba balanceándose suavemente en sus caderas, amasando su polla ablandada. Rhonda enterró el rostro en la almohada. Cuando la apartó de él pudo ver lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos, y más en la almohada. "Gracias", ella le decía una y otra vez, y el temblor de su torso regresó. Arnold apenas llegó a alcanzar una manta de la cama y cubrió a lo largo a los dos.  
Rhonda dejó de temblar cuando la manta caliente la ayudó a relajarse. Sin embargo se quedó montada sobre Arnold, poco a poco haciendo pequeños movimientos de balanceo con las caderas y apretó la longitud de su pene semi-inerte todavía incrustado en ella. Era suficiente para llenarlo de vida nuevamente.  
"¿Rhonda...? ¿Estás tratando de hacerlo conmigo otra vez? ¿Tan pronto?"

"Mmm... puedes hacérmelo otra vez si quieres Arnold." Rhonda murmuró, sin prestar verdadera atención a su pregunta exacta. Sus ojos se cerraron, Rhonda llevaba una sonrisa boba y disfrutaba las olas constantes de dulce placer que él estaba enviando a través de ella. Ella besó la oreja de Arnold y susurró distraídamente. "Haz lo que quieras conmigo. Soy tuya".


End file.
